The present invention relates to an ankle support particularly suited for in-line skates and the like which provides forward flexion, a rear hard stop, and lateral support.
In-line skates typically include an upper and a rigid frame which encases the foot in an effort to provide a balance of comfort and stability. The frame is secured to an underlying roller chassis, which also may include a rear brake element.
Typically, frames have been formed of pivotally connected rigid parts which permit rotation of the leg about a transverse axis. These constructions, however, are constrained by the pivot pin and do not conform to the user""s natural skating motion. Rotation of the parts about the pin also entails the generation of friction in the journal which results in inefficient movement. While monolithic frames are known, they tend to construct a user""s movement, lack sufficient ventilation, or add undue weight. Further, hinged and monolithic frames fail to provide the necessary resistance for maximizing braking pressure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stiff frame formed into a single integral piece, with no pivoting mechanism, which provides enhanced flexing, support, and ventilation.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ankle support which provides a natural longitudinal motion for the user""s leg, while providing a hard rearward stop for maximum braking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an in-line skate with a soft, shoe-like upper and a stiff frame in the heel and ankle area to provide support and comfort during skating.
It is a further object of the invention to make the soft upper, like a traditional running shoe, which provides a secure fit and comfort to the skater. The upper is provided with laces, straps, or other closure devices to secure the upper to the forefoot and instep area of the skater""s foot.
The ankle support of the present invention includes a base support which wraps about the user""s heel and a spaced upper support which wraps about the user""s leg. The upper and base supports are fixedly joined by a plurality of struts. The struts permit a natural longitudinal flexing during use, while still providing lateral support. At least one stop secured to either the support or the struts abuts a stop on the base support to provide a hard stop for maximum braking.